faith_against_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Klemens Vollmacht
"This fits with what we know." Inquisitor Klemens Vollmacht was a Human Rogue played by Bailey. As an Inquisitor of the Divine Inquisitorial Order, Vollmacht was the de jure ''leader of the ''Faith Against Darkness Inquisitorial Team. Biography Early Life Vollmacht was born to unknown parents around 1112 PL and was an orphan on the streets of Cothenburg for the majority of his childhood. During one evening, Vollmacht infiltrated a training academy belonging to the Divine Inquisitorial Order by entering through the roof. Whilst there, he became enthralled by the lectures and sermons conducted there by Inquisitor Johanna Loche. Vollmacht, by his own admission, would often return to these nightly lectures instead of seeking food and shelter. Some weeks later, the roof slats that Vollmacht hid upon during these sermons collapsed, and Vollmacht fell into the academy from a great height, grievously wounding him. Vollmacht collapsed into unconsciousness from shock and blood loss but was healed completely by Loche. Upon awakening the following morning, Loche revealed that she had known of Vollmacht's intrusion since his first trespass, but had permitted his presence as she believed his interest and desire to learn were pure. Given Vollmacht's lack of alternative lifestyle choices, Loche brought Vollmacht into the Divine Inquisitorial Order as an Initiate. Inquisitorial Initiate Vollmacht begun training to become an Inquisitor as soon as he had recovered. Vollmacht was a devoted student, though his development was driven by a desire to impress his mentor rather than his enthusiasm for the lessons taught. Though Vollmacht's self-centered and single-minded learning was effective in improving his mental and martial prowess, it alienated him in the eyes of his fellow Initiates. Loche advised Vollmacht to correct this behaviour, and he relented, becoming less selfish and able to rely on others. It was during this time that Vollmacht would make friends with his future Inquisitorial allies, namely Sieghardt Hohenstein, Rochelle Raiken, and Livina Reiter. Vollmacht, Hohenstein, Raiken and Reiter completed Inquisitorial Training with the highest honours and were assigned to Inquisitors, with Vollmacht being assigned to Loche. Assignment to Inquisitor Loche Vollmacht received extensive field experience whilst working beneath Loche and develop his abilities as an Inquisitor that would later inform his manner of working. Vollmacht would also work with Acolytes beneath Loche, including Klaus Katzmann, Lothar Hermann, Lina Stein, Hedwig von Henneberg, and Clara Edelweiss. Alongside Loche's mask, Vollmacht would inherit Lothar, Lina, Hedwig and Clara as Acolytes after Loche's disappearance in 1142 PL. Faith Against Darkness To Vodenstadt Vollmacht would conduct Inquisitorial duties independently of Loche in 1142 PL. His first assignment was to report to Vodenstadt and assist with Inquisitorial duties in the province of Saudenheim. Vollmacht and his team would first stop in the village of Rovendorf en route to their destination, where they cleared the village of a desecrated ring that was attracting undead spirits to attack the settlement. It was later confirmed that the ring had been placed there by Elspeth von Karlen, a rogue sorcerer. Vollmacht and his team continued their search for Elspeth, arriving at her next known location in the village of Milvesdorf. Whilst there, they learned that Elspeth had taken an interest in two half-elf orphans, Irwin and Sofie, with greater interest in the latter. Vollmacht learned from Irwin that Sofie had gone into the Schattenwald with Elspeth to meet with the Crooked Lady who would provide a cure for the illness Irwin was suffering with at the time. After curing Irwin of his illness, Vollmacht and his team, with the assistance of Glitterspring, located the Crooked Lady and slew her after learning Elspeth had traded Sofie to her in exchange for powerful reagents. Sofie was revealed at this time to be an unsanctioned sorcerer. Though there was a significant risk that Sofie would reach adulthood before she could be Sanctioned in Vodenstadt, Vollmacht and the team elected to take that risk. Vollmacht similarly recommended that Irwin be considered for Inquisitorial training. When questioned further by Lina regarding these decisions, Klemens said that as a child he was given every chance by the Inquisition, and that he would offer these children the same. Vollmacht and his team tracked Elspeth through the Schattenwald and cornered her in Fort Rausgard, where Elspeth was found to be a vessel for the spirits of Daudaer the Faded and Meria the Bloodied, two deceased Elven followers of Rhegasil. Similarly, Vollmacht learned that Loche was present during a failed Inquisition operation to assassinate all living members of the von Karlen bloodline. Together with his team, and utilising an urn containing the ashes of The Fireheart to dispel her magic, Vollmacht killed Elspeth. During Elspeth's death throes, Vollmacht learned that her evil actions had been entirely orchestrated by Daudaer and Meria, and as such, gave her a proper funeral believing that Enea would accept her redemption in death. A Murdered Inquisitor Vollmacht arrived in Vodenstadt to report for duty and to deliver his findings relating to the activities of Elspeth. Instead, Vollmacht discovered that the Inquisitor he was to report to, Engel Straussdorf, had been murdered. Taking over duties of active Inquisitor, Vollmacht and his team worked to uncover the cause behind Straussdorf's death under Operation Sunflower. Following leads given by Sperrenmeister Tobias Bachmann, Vollmacht and his team infiltrated the Vodenstadt Candlemaker's Guild, and raided a suspicious warehouse producing candles laced with Abyssal material that was being transferred to the Lightsteppers criminal organisation. After intercepting a delivery of these candles to the Lightsteppers outside of the city, Vollmacht and his team interrogated a surviving bandit and learned that the organisation had been overtaken by demon worshippers and was planning to conduct a ritual in the Vodenstadt Undercity to open a portal to the Abyss. On their return, Vollmacht and his team defended their property from Lightstepper assassins. During the attack, Bachmann was wounded, and Sofie was captured and taken to the Undercity to be sacrificed as part of the Lightsteppers' ritual. Vollmacht and his team successfully infiltrated the ritual and prevented the majority of sorcerers from being sacrificed, including Sofie, and whilst unable to prevent the summoning of a glabrezu demon, they were successfully able to slay it. Following these events, Vollmacht arranged for Sofie and Irwin to be safeguarded by Bishop Helene Moshausen before being transferred to Cothenburg for their requisite training. A Traitor Uncovered Description Appearance Personality Relationships As an Inquisitor, Vollmacht made and maintained a number of contacts across his lifespan. The closest of these were Vollmacht's chosen acolytes and the other Inquisitors he spent his childhood and adolescence training with. Inquisitorial Acolytes Clara Edelweiss Vollmacht first met Clara when she was caught in the crossfire between Inquisition forces and a group of bandits under investigation by the Inquisition. Upon learning of Clara's true changeling identity, Vollmacht cared little about her perceived monstrous nature and instead sought to utilise her as a covert infiltrator for the Inquisition. Though Clara encouraged Vollmacht to inform his acolytes of her true identity upon setting off for Saudenheim, Vollmacht instead believed it would be important to develop evidence of Clara's morality and selflessness in the field, in order to convince his more zealous acolytes of her utility and intent. Ultimately, this plan was cut short when Clara chose to reveal her identity to the Inquisitorial Team independently. Vollmacht understood the authority and influence that he commanded over Clara, including her complete dependency on his survival. As such, Vollmacht would often grant Clara autonomy in her methods and activities in order to minimise the perceived effects of this power dynamic, though he was not above giving her orders she disagreed with. Klaus Katzmann Vollmacht and Klaus served together under Inquisitor Loche, with Klaus joining her team at a time when Vollmacht was a recent Initiate. The two bonded over their interest in arcane theory and became friends. The two were separated in 1135 PL during the Grim Spire Incident, with Vollmacht believing that Klaus had perished in the resulting explosion. It was later revealed that Klaus had survived the incident. Vollmacht and Klaus were reunited in 1143 PL when Klaus returned to Saudenheim alongside Ester Montero. Vollmacht initially displayed hostile apprehension to his return before he was able to verify Klaus' identity, and the two resumed their Inquisitorial duties together, with Vollmacht Klaus' direct superior. Though Vollmacht expressed concern over Klaus' amnesia and association with sorcerers, Vollmacht believed Klaus' actions were borne of both coercion and necessity and that Klaus had not acted intentionally against the Inquisition's objectives. Klaus proved a positive influence for Vollmacht, as he was often able to becalm the Inquisitor's workaholic nature with both emotional anecdotes and light humor in equal measure. Vollmacht was also impressed with Klaus' rapid induction into his team's social dynamics, and was grateful when Klaus helped to alleviate his acolytes' concerns and support his authority. When Klaus revealed to Vollmacht that he would rather die than return to a wizard's tower (which he described as a prison), Vollmacht remarked that he refused to see Klaus removed from his company in any capacity. Lothar Hermann Vollmacht and Lothar also served together under Inquisitor Loche. It was later revealed that Lothar was brought in as a replacement after Klaus and Hevne von Precht were presumed killed in the Grim Spire Incident. Owing to this incident, and Lothar's taciturn nature, the bond between the two was unspoken, and primarily forged on the field of battle. By 1144 PL, Lothar was Vollmacht's first and longest serving acolyte by concurrent service. Vollmacht admired Lothar's prowess in battle and knowledge of his duties, and was particularly impressed by Lothar's calmness and willingness to act in the Inquisitor's best interests even when the team found themselves in crisis or Vollmacht found his mind compromised. Of all his acolytes, Vollmacht considered himself to be most similar to Lothar, as both were orphans, both understood their commitment to their duties, and they found themselves most uncomfortable when they were not occupied. Vollmacht considered Lothar to be the ideal acolyte. Ester Montero Vollmacht was introduced to Ester by Klaus, who had hired her as a mercenary bodyguard in Oldenstadt. Though Vollmacht was concerned when he found himself easily dictating the terms and price of her hire, his fears were allayed when Ester proved her martial capabilities during battle with the forces of Captain Manfred Boehm. Following additional combat against both forces beholden to General Gregor von Lusberg, Vollmacht elected to induct Ester into the Inquisition to make use of her formidable fighting prowess. Vollmacht identified and understood Ester's social awkwardness, and was concerned that this might make her vulnerable to coercion. He viewed Klaus as the greatest positive influence on Ester, and mirrored his strategy of light contact and positive reinforcement in order to protect her from potential manipulation. Hedwig von Henneberg Little shit Lina Stein Little shit Morgan Little shit Inquisitors Inquisitor Johanna Loche Little shit Jannik Grubenstein Little shit Livina Reiter Little shit Rochelle Raiken Little shit Sieghardt Hohenstein Little shit Others Tobias Bachmann Bae Richter Little shit Character Information Notable Items * Inquisitorial Dagger: * Second Inquisitorial Dagger: * Mask: * Shivering Bone Bow: * Gem of Brightness: * Lina's Bracer: * Lina's Silver Ring: * Morgan's Bangle: Abilities Feats * Keen Mind - Vollmacht possessed an eidetic memory, and could accurately recall anything he had seen or heard in perfect detail, though this retention seemed to taper off slowly after one month had passed. Vollmacht similarly had an excellent sense of time and direction, and knew the exact hour and direction he was facing at all times. *'Observant' - Vollmacht similarly possessed an uncanny eye for noticing small details, and could even lip-read at a significant distance. Vollmacht used this ability to covertly eavesdrop on conversations, even those of his acolytes. Class Abilities * Expertise * Sneak Attack * Thieves' Cant * Cunning Action * Ear for Deceit * Eye for Detail * Insightful fighting * Uncanny Dodge * Evasion * Steady Eye Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Inquisition Members